


School In Flames

by SlytherinSlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BAMF Harry Potter, Banshees, Bisexuality, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Creatures, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark magic is good, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Goblins, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Twins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Draco Malfoy, LGBTQ Character, Light side is bad, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Mind Healers (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Blaise Zabini, Protective Harry, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a Good Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Vampires, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Voldemort is still evil, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSlight/pseuds/SlytherinSlight
Summary: When a magic-user reaches their sixteenth birthday, they gain their full magical, physical, and developmental maturity. Typically, the family and school would help these children develop and handle their powers. But what happens when no one warns the child? What happens when this child is the Boy Who lived? Everything is not as it seems in Hogwarts. Dumbledore seems to be controlling the strings, and harry's friends seem different.First fic so constuctive criticism is welcome. Please don't hate on the fic please. M/M and minor F/M don't like don't read.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 61
Kudos: 794





	1. Chapter 1

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Harry to climb out of bed each morning. His feet seemed to drag, and he never could manage to stop his alarm clock before it rang. His summer holidays were the worst. But at least he wasn't under the stairs anymore. Although something about the cupboard was comforting, in the small space, he could always tell what was around him, even in the dark, there were no surprises. But Dudley's second bedroom had positives. The bed was softer, and the spiders were less prone to eat his eyes, as he feared when he was three. Harry was also quite a bit taller than when he last slept in the cupboard and didn't think he would be able to fit under the stairs anymore. While still abnormally small, Harry had grown to only slightly below the average height for a fourteen-year-old, never mind the fact he was turning sixteen in 2 hours. And even though during the summer he would regain his sickly, underweight stature, it was nothing a glamor and a year of Hogwarts food couldn't fix.

Even the thought of trickle tart had his mouth-watering. Harry wasn't allowed to eat much with the Dursleys. He wasn't allowed to do very much of anything with the Dursleys. They were awful, horrible, abusive, arses. Never in a million years would Harry wilfully submit himself to the treatment of these muggles. He wasn't a bigoted blood purity fanatic, but he knew that if Malfoy were to meet the Dursleys, he would have all the reason to hate muggles. Harry himself felt his skin inch whenever he was forced to spend time in this merlin-forsaken house. However, Harry knew that his mother had given her life to protect him, and in order to keep this protection, he needed to stay in this house. But the way Dumbledore had said it made Harry wonder. He said as long as he called this shite-hole _home_ that he would be protected. Harry certainly did not consider this devils trap home. Nor these people family. Dumbledore also seemed to forget Lord Voldemort shared Harry's blood.

Harry wasn't stupid like Hemione, and Snape seemed to think. He knew that the ritual at the end of fourth year gave Voldemort his blood. And now the wards on the house were flimsy at best. The Snake like man could manage to get through the house after all his mother's protection travelled by blood. Harry thought he should have mentioned this before the summer holidays last year, but the Headmaster avoided him. Harry even tried to tell Dumbledore before the start of this summer, but the older man was too busy lecturing him about his carelessness in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry knew that that fiasco could have gone horribly had the Headmaster not shown up in time to dual Bellatrix Lestrange and save Sirius. Harry could have become genuinely alone. Siri had claimed in the aftermath that he wouldn't have blamed Harry if he died and that he was acting just like his father. Although, Harry suspected that didn't comfort him as much as Sirius thought it would.

After seeing Snape's memories, Harry couldn't help but wonder who his father was. How could someone so mean become a great man? James Potter acted like Dudley or Malfoy. It was disgusting, and it was disturbing. Harry couldn't help but fear he was becoming just like his father. After all the comments Snape and Sirius made, although quite different in tone, Harry was worried. What if he treated Malfoy the same way or even any of the other Slytherins?

Harry shook his head slightly to dislodge these thoughts. It was only an hour to midnight, and he had an early morning. Every morning was early, and every night was late. The first weeks of the Summer holidays always determined Harry's schedule for the rest of the time with his relatives. Wake up at 5, sneak into the kitchen for a small, unnoticeable amount of food, clean the bottom floor of the house, make breakfast, clean the bedrooms while the Dursleys are eating, do yard work, make lunch, clean the bathrooms, steal an apple from the tree in Mis. Figs garden, continue yard work, make dinner, clean the kitchen, wait for Vernon to stop yelling at him, clean the cars, clean the gardening tools, do the dishes, go to his room, and study from the books he stole from his old home, and repeat. Very steady, monotonous work. But Harry could be thankful Vernon hadn't hit him yet.

Last year had gotten bad. He still had scars on his back that dully ached when playing quidditch or when in the garden. No matter what he did, Harry never could forget the look on Vernon's face after the dementor attack. He was almost purple with rage. That night was the worst Harry had ever had. At least when Voldemort returned, Harry managed to escape relatively unharmed. But that night, Harry had felt excruciating, rhythmic, endless pain. The blood on his back seemed to be a never-ending stream of red running down his spine. His face swelled to the size of a watermelon, and Harry looked more like a blueberry than a person. After that night, He was banned from doing any outside work, and Vernon replaced the bars on the window. Harry had spent the rest of the two weeks locked in his room, starving and buried in his school texts.

But tonight, was the night of his sixteenth birthday. According to his Godfather, this birthday was a crucial part of a wizard's magical career. This would be the night of this magical maturity. Sirius also let slip that the trace would disappear after he turned sixteen, although the Ministry didn't want people to know that. The magical government still wanted to maintain the trace and prevent any underage magic. But Harry didn't care about the Ministry's wishes. In fact, if he could avoid being arrested, he would do anything in his power to undermine the government. Harry lightly traced the scar on his hand in his own messy scroll. Hedwig hooted quietly in the corner. Her worried eyes fixed on his hand.

"It's okay girl, we'll get out of here soon," Harry muttered lightly, "we'll get out of here as soon as we can. I don't know how or when, but we'll leave and never come back. Then you'll get to spread your wings as far as you want, perhaps we'll even get an owlery for you and any other visitors." The beautiful owl hooted and bowed her head under her wing. Harry smiled slightly at Hedwig and placed his book in the space between the floorboards. He collected his potion notes and clipped them to the book with a paperclip he found while cleaning the kitchen his first week here. Then placed the bedsheet over the small book collection to protect the books from mice or spiders and replace the floorboard to cover the area.

Harry looked over to the alarm clock, only 30mins left. He wondered if his magic maturity would hurt. Sirius hadn't gone into too much detail, assuming Harry already knew what was about to happen. Harry hated not knowing what was happening. His aunt used to scold him regularly about his questions. she constantly repeated, "curiosity killed the cat, or in this case killed the freak."

As Harry climbed into bed, he placed his glasses next to the alarm clock. There was no use in staying up to worry about what was about to happen to him. Maybe nothing would happen. But again, potter luck and all that. Harry was positive; something was going to happen; he just wasn't sure what. Harry rolled over on his side facing the wall; hopefully, this wouldn't affect his sixth-year or label him as more of a freak.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry woke up with a start as his alarm clock blared. He quickly shut it off before the noise could wake the Dursleys. He looked around his room, fishing in the back of his mind for something. There was a niggling sensation in the back of his head that something wasn't right. He swung his feet onto the cold floor and gasped. While Harry always had dark skin, the colour on his legs was a dark, healthy, golden brown. Harry quickly and quietly made his way to the bathroom down the hall to make sure nothing else had changed. He almost fainted when he saw his reflection. He looked nothing like he did before. He looked good. His eyes had changed from dull emerald green to a colour reminiscent of the Killing Curse. His almond-shaped eyes were framed with long, full eyelashes and thick eyebrows. His bone structure seemed to have changed, as well. His face had always been somewhat crooked as a result of one of Vernon's beatings when Harry was three. But now his face was almost symmetrical. His hair fell in small ringlets around his face as its usual mess, but now where once was a solid black blob, contained blood-red highlights. His skin looked healthier as well, and he looked like he had gained a couple of centimetres overnight. Although he was still skinny, it looked more like a result of a food shortage then his average weight.

Harry stood there, staring at his reflection and was jolted out of his glazed state when he heard the sound of his alarm. He must have only hit snooze. He hurried to Dudley's second bedroom and shut off the alarm. But a soon as the clock stopped blaring, Harry could hear a small rapping coming from his window. Wondering who sent him a letter, as his friends had warned him that they wouldn't be able to send anything to him, Harry crossed the room and opened the window. In stepped a stately Great Grey Owl, who proudly stuck its leg out for Harry to take the white envelope. The way the bird acted reminded him of Malfoy. As the bird flew out the open window, Harry turned over the letter to open the envelope and noticed the golden Gringotts crest.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As standard practice, when a child reaches the age of magical maturity, you are hereby requested to attend a formal account management session with your vault manger. This will take place at 12 pm on the day of your sixteenth birthday. This meeting will allow you to obtain any lordships available to you and enable the use of any family vaults. A rescheduled meeting is not permitted, a failure to attend will result in the lordships and vaults to pass to the next eligible heir._

_May your gold flow and your riches multiply,_

_Grimhook_

_Head account manager at Gringotts Wizarding Bank-UK branch._

Harry blinked slowly at the letter. If he left for the wizarding bank today, he wouldn't be allowed to return to the Dursleys, although that wasn't a bad thing. However, Dumbledore stressed the importance of saying with his relatives for the entirety of this summer. On the other hand, if he didn't go, he would lose any money in Gringotts and the Potter lordship. Harry reasoned he didn't have a choice and had to disobey Dumbledore in this situation. After all, he had a duty to the Potter house, and no one else was eligible to take up the mantle, besides muggles or Harry would have gone to his magical relatives.

Harry kneeled to open the loose floorboard and take out the small stash of books. If he was going to leave today, he needed to leave before anyone could stop him. Aunt Petunia always seemed to get up at the break of dawn to make sure Harry couldn't steal any food while making breakfast. As a result, Harry only had thirty minutes to break into the cupboard under the stairs and pack all his belongings. Luckily, Harry had managed to sneak his wand away from the cupboard when he stole the books and parchment.

Harrycrept down the stairs and passed the large portrait of Marge. When he was at Hogwarts, she had a heart attack, no wonder with the way she ate and drank. Harry was just surprised Vernon hadn't gone with her. But he was on a diet with his while of the sun in Harry's third year. A pity, really. Harry desperately wished what Sirius told him about the trace was right as he whispered "alohomora" to unlock the door. He then quickly shrunk his trunk and broom to quietly carry them upstairs and pack the rest of his books.

When back in his room, Harry resized his trunk and placed the books in the stack inside the magically large case. Then Harry turned to his owl. "Hey girl, did you sleep well?" Harry smiled as he opened her cage. "I know it's a bit sudden, but I have to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. And you know the Dursley won't let me back once I leave. Do you think you could go and wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron as you did in third year?" Harry whispered as he ruffled her beautiful white feathers. Hedwig Hooted in response and stepped towards the window and flew out into the open sky.

Harry then turned to get dressed in his single pair of casual robes as not many people would be out this early on a Saturday. He places his wand in the red and gold wand holder attached to his thigh. Harry then shrunk and cleaned Hedwig's cage to store it with his other belongings. Harry placed his firebolt in a small storage compartment in is trunk rapped with one of Dudley's old shirts so it wouldn't be damaged. After everything was packed away, Harry cleaned to the bedroom to make it look he was never there. Then he took out his money pouch and shrunk the trunk and place both items in his back pocket.

Harry snuck out of the room and headed over to the bathroom to place a glamor on his self to conceal the new changes and his scar. He didn't want any more attention than necessary. Harry then crept back downstairs and out the door. He travelled to the park a couple of blocks from number 4, before summoning the Night Bus. Stan Shunpike seamed more withdrawn than when they first met. He shut up as soon as Harry shoved eleven sickles in his direction. Harry then moved to the back of the bus to avoid random glances from the other passengers and waited for his stop.

The Night Bus seamed to sway side to side with the fast movement of the driver, Ernie, if Harry remembered correctly. Before they reached Diagon Alley and the bus almost hit an old lady and several animals. As a result, Harry was extremely thankful to leave the bus when they reached the alley. As Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't receive a second glance from any of the patrons and quickly reserved a room for the entirety of August. He had a whole month to do whatever he wanted! As he walked up to his room, Harry imagined all the things he could do here. Maybe he could get his vision fixed or study for potions and prove Snape wrong about his skills in the class. Harry's thoughts slipped to his slimy professor as he started to unpack his trunk.

Harry was surprisingly good at potions. It was very similar to baking and cooking. The subject also reminded Harry of muggle chemistry, one of his favourite subjects in primary school. But he never seemed to do well in class. Slytherins kept sabotaging his attempts to make a decent potion, and he always got confused when Snape wrote something different on the board than what was in his texts. Although Snape just seemed to have it out for Harry in general, even if he understands the hatred of James Potter, it was just lousy teaching to hate a child for who their parents were.

On top of that, if Harry hadn't developed his version of Occlumency, Snape could have seen some very personal memories that Harry didn't want anyone to see. Even Snape took precautions to protect his memories. Why wasn't Harry offered the same thing?

Harry looked over to the clock on the side of the bed. The bus trip and unpacking must have been longer than he thought because it was almost time for his meeting with the potter account manager. Harry had just enough time to eat and rush to the bank. He quietly exited his room and locked the door behind him. Checking his pockets for his wand, letter, and money pouch, Harry went down the stairs to the central area of the building to order some lunch. He had forgotten to steal and apple for breakfast and had not been allowed to eat since breakfast yesterday. Harry had decided a light soup would be the best to ease his stomach into consistent meals. He learned after the feast in the first year that gorging himself on food would not make his stomach happy. Instead, he spent the entire night spewing sick into the toilet. Luckily the other boys did not notice his predicament.

After Harry finished the small bowl of soup and placing a couple of Knuts on the table, he rushed to the back of the building to where the entrance to the alley was concealed. Every time the doorway was opened, its amazed Harry. Although walking through the street blinded Harry with different colours and lights. The alley was always a loud, joyous place. Even amid war, the alley seemed to be a beacon of hope and happiness. The bank, however, seemed to be in a constant state of melancholy. The chilling words above the doorway and the ridged guards standing next to the bank only added to the air of gloominess surrounding the bank. The lobby of Gringotts was filled with the scratching of quills and the looming echo of footsteps.

Harry cleared his throat before stepping towards one of the goblins. "Hello, sir, I received a notice this morning that I was to attend a meeting with my account manager." Harry clearly stated.

"Name and identification, please," the goblin drawled.

"My name is Harry James Potter. But I don't have any ID on me…"

"Your wand Mr. Potter, or if you don't have that blood will do fine," the goblin interrupted Harry with an eye-roll. Harry blushed slightly as he handed his wand over for examination. While the goblin looked at the wand and wrote something on a piece of parchment, Harry looked around at the other goblins. He thought he saw Griphook sitting in the corner of a desk talking to another distressed goblin.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me, I will show you to the room where your meeting is to take place," the goblin stated, interrupting Harry from his musings.

"Uh, yes, thank you, sir," Harry replied nervously as the goblin lead him to a side corridor off of the main hall. Turning to the last door on the left side, the goblin stated, "This is where I leave you, Mr. Potter. Your account manager is within."

"Thank you. I hope to do business with you soon. May your gold flow and your riches multiply," rushed Harry. But when the goblin just stared at him, Harry began to worry that he said something wrong. He remembered something about that being customary to end a meeting with a goblin from his second year. But maybe he was wrong. Perhaps that was something only really old goblins used. Maybe he horribly offended the goblin. He didn't want to anger anyone, let alone the people who ran his money.

"Mr. Potter, you are a very interesting wizard, not many use the proper farewells in the goblin community. Very interesting indeed, Mr. Potter." The goblin mumbled as he left the hall.

Turning to the door, Harry steeled himself for whatever was about to happen. The niggling sensation from this morning hadn't dissipated, and Harry had the feeling he was about to find out why. He opened the door and entered into a small, stone room with a large desk in the middle of the chamber. There were no windows in the room resulting in the chamber being dark and damp, lit only by four candles floating above the desk. Harry sat in the chair closest to the door, opposite an old goblin, and cleared his throat to get the goblin's attention.

"Ah, yes, you must be Mr. Potter. I am Ragnok, the head account manager for the Potter family and associates and have been for four decades. Today we are to do an inheritance test to decipher the lordships you are to accept. Then we will review your properties, stocks, and businesses should you wish to accept your lordships. Finally, we will discuss your vault situation should there be multiple. Any questions?" the goblin, Ragnok, stated primly.

"uh, nice to meet you Mr. Ragnok, I hope your wealth prospers." The goblin blinked at Harry in shock, "I don't believe I have any questions.”

"I hope your wealth prospers, as well, Mr. Potter." Ragnok stated unusually kindly for a goblin, "as for the inheritance test, you will drop a small portion of your blood, a drop at most, onto an enchanted piece of parchment paper. This paper then compiles a List of lordships, creature inheritance, inherited magical abilities, legal guardians, age, name, and many magic or potions you are currently under, along with any contracts. This then helps the bank to file the proper paperwork and allow you access to vaults that need the family's signatures. Which leads me to this," Ragnok pulled a blank sheet of parchment from the clean desk and slid it across the table, then place a small dagger onto it. "should you wish to complete an inheritance test today, you will need to place a droplet of blood on this piece of parchment, thus, allowing the magic to analyse your genetic data."

Harry nodded slightly and took the dagger. He made a small cut on the tip of his index finger and pressed it against the parchment. Immediately words seam to spring from his finger. Harry snatched up the parchment to read:

_ Name:  _

_Hadrian James Black-Potter_

_ Age:  _

_16 (emancipated-tri-wizard Tournament)_

_ Parents:  _

_Paternal: James Fleamont Potter_

_Maternal: Lily Julia Evans-Potter_

_Adoptive: Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (Blood Adoptive parent)_

_ Godparents:  _

_Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (incapacitated)_

_Alice Longbottom (incapacitated)_

_ Magical Guardian:  _

_Remus John Lupin-Black_

_ Creature Inheritance:  _

_Vampire (Paternal)_

_Werewolf (Magical Guardian)_

_Dragonkin (Maternal)_

_Banshee (Adoptive Father)_

_Mate: UNKNOWN_

_ Lordships: _

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin (Maternal)_

_Most Ancient and Noble house of Hufflepuff (Avenged)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Peverell (Paternal)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Black (Adoptive Father)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Fawley (Maternal)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt (Conquest)_

_Noble house of Potter (Paternal)_

_ Inherited traits: _

_Parseltongue_

_Elemental Magic_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Avesendebrdness_

_Family Magics_

_ Spells:  _

_70% Magical Core Block (Albus Dumbledore), 50% broken_

_Parseltongue ability block (Albus Dumbledore), 100% broken_

_Metamorphmagus ability (Albus Dumbledore), 0% broken_

_Natural Occlumency (Albus Dumbledore), 50% broken_

_100% Creature Inheritance (Albus Dumbledore), 0% broken_

_100% Elemental Magic (Albus Dumbledore), 0% broken_

_100% inherited traits (Albus Dumbledore), 25% broken_

_Permanente glamour (Albus Dumbledore), 90% broken_

_ Potions:  _

_Loyalty potion (keyed Albus Dumbledore)_

_Loyalty potion (keyed Ron Weasley)_

_Loyalty potion (keyed Hermione Granger)_

_Love potion (keyed Ginevra Weasley)_

_Indifference potion (Keyed Neville Longbottom)_

_Indifference potion (Keyed Fred Weasley)_

_Indifference potion (Keyed George Weasley)_

_Indifference potion (Keyed Bill Weasley)_

_Indifference potion (Keyed Charlie Weasley)_

_Hate potion (keyed Slytherin House)_

_Hate potion (keyed Draco Malfoy)_

_Submission potion (keyed Albus Dumbledore)_

_Complacency potion (keyed Albus Dumbledore)_

_ Contracts:  _

_Marriage contract to one Ginevra Weasley (illegal)_

Harry blinked at the parchment. "Um Mr. Ragnok, is there a possibility to ask you a couple of questions about the results?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, may I see the test in order to explain the premise better?" asked the goblin a bit too kindly. But Harry passed over the parchment and waited for Ragnok to read his results. At first, his white eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then his face quickly drained of colour as he finished reading the test. "Mr. Potter, I must apologize, but I cannot do business with you until these blocks and potions are removed as there are affecting your mental state, and I fear you are unable to make appropriate decisions at this time. However, I can remove the spells and potions from your system, but I will need to contact Grimhook."

"Yes, please, I would like them removed as soon as possible."

"Very well then, please sign this form to allow me to release the information on your inheritance test to Grimhook while I summon him and inform him of the situation."

Harry nodded slightly, still in shock at all the information he found out. How could he be so naïve? Were any of his friendships real? Could he trust his Godfather, who is his adoptive father? Harry snatched up the form to distract himself from his racing thoughts. He read through the contract carefully, according to Professor Bins, Goblins were crafty beings and will try to gain the most from any situation. As Harry finally signed the parchment, Grimhook and Ragnok entered the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, I hear you have quite the problem. Ragnok and I have decided to provide this service free of charge, provided that you take up the lordships upon our closure here?" the head goblin stated proudly.

"May your gold flow and your riches multiply, Head Goblin Grimhook. It is lovely to make your acquaintance, even under these circumstances. I am going to take up all nine lordships, regardless of the price or completion of today's events." Harry stated, while looking Grimhook in the eye.

The goblin gave Harry a terrifying, toothy smile, "Very well then Mr. Potter. In that case, please hold this crystal in your left hand and this crystal in your right. One will absorb the potions while the other will absorb the spells placed on you. This might be a horrible shock to your magical core and could cause an outburst of accidental magic. As a result, Ragnok and I will stand behind a protective shield while the spell purifies your soul."

Harry took both stones and stretched out his arms while Grimhook placed the spell in Gobbledegook, and Ragnok put the shield. The candles flickered as the magic coursed throughout Harry. His skin felt like it was peeling off the muscle. His bones seemed to bend with the force of magic. But as soon as it started, it stopped, and the magic stilled. Harry opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them during the spell. He also realized that Grimhook had left the room.

"ah, Mr. Potter, it seems that you require a mirror," Ragnok stated blandly while he handed Harry a summonedhand mirror. Harry looked mostly the same from this morning, before he placed the glamor. But now there was a long scar, opposite that of the lightning bolt, that ran through his eyebrow to his upper lip. It looked like a clean-cut and mostly healed. However, the lightning bolt scar was still raised and red, looking freshly burned into his skin. It also seemed that he grew a couple more centimetres and was probably the average size for a fifteen-year-old male. Although still short, he must have gained several centimetres today.

"Yes, Thank you, Mr. Ragnok. Is it a possibility to resume the session at a later date? I am feeling quite drained."

"oh, of course, Mr. Potter, Grimhook and I have decided that it would be in the banks best interest if we were to finish the business dealings tomorrow, while still dealing with the issue of lordships today."

"Yes, I quite agree. What do I need to do to accept my lordships?" Harry stated. Today did not go the way he thought it would.

"ah Mr. Potter, it is quite easy, as the inheritance test already proved you have qualified for each position, you are to place the family ring on each finger, starting with your left hand to your right hand. You will go in order from Most Ancient and Noble to the Potter line as listed on your test." The goblin Stated as he pulled nine boxes out of a desk drawer with the houses' crests on them.

Slowly Harry put each ring on his hand, allowing the magic to accept him as their lord. When he finished, Harry could feel the exhaustion seeping through his bones and the power coursing through his veins. Harry thought that he was going to explode or faint. He wasn't sure which one yet. He could faintly hear Ragnok speaking to him, but all he could focus on was not falling to the floor. He could distantly detect Ragnok setting up another meeting and handing him a slip of paper before the customary goblin farewell.

As Harry walked back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron, He was thankful he didn't have to take the Night Bus back to Surrey. His feet dragged behind him, and at one point, he stumbled into a lady coming out of Flourish and Blotts and knocked her books over. It must have been mid-afternoon, but the sun didn't seem to wake Harry up at all. He ended up at his door with no memory of how he got there. He blinked stupidly at the door before reaching for his key. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Harry quickly changed into his night clothing. He climbed into the large, soft bed, content that he could finally fall asleep. Before he fell deep into unconsciousness, Harry remembered he forgot to ask about the creature inheritance and made a note to ask about it in their next meeting.


	2. The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure many of you are aware of the recent events on Twitter, and I'm sure you, like me, have a lot of conflicted thoughts and feelings about Harry Potter and JKR after her disgusting show of bigoted transphobia. It's going to take me some time to reconcile what kind of place HP has in my life going forward. I don't want to support or be associated with such hateful views, mainly because I am a part of the community she is insulting with her ignorance and bigotry. However, the Potter fandom has brought me so much comfort growing up and has been nothing but kind and accepting and open to all people, that I don't think it's right to let one woman's views bring it down. I will be finishing this fic, rest assured. However, I probably won't be writing future fics in the HP fandom. If you agree with JKR's views statements, stop reading now, because this fic is going to be queer as hell and include trans characters. I don't have time for anyone who doesn't accept that trans women are women, trans men are men, and nonbinary people are nonbinary, and all people are people, and this place takes everyone, not just cis/het people. This fic is a place of love for everyone.  
> On another note, the next chapter will be a tad long then the others so it might be published a little late. But no later then Tuesday. Thanks everyone for reading!

Harry rolled over in bed to face something tapping at his window. He slowly opened his eyes to stare at the interruption. A giant eagle owl was tapping at his window unpassionately, holding a large envelope in its beak. Harry quickly rushed out of bed and went to the window. Letting the bird in, Harry gently took the letter from its grasp to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Enclosed are your results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L)._ _At the end of the fifth year, each student sits an Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) for each of the classes he or she takes. These are standardized tests administered by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. The O.W.Ls determine a witch or wizard's ability to take instructions in a N.E.W.T_ _class in the magical schools of_ _Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, IIvermorny, Mahoutokoro school of magic, Uagadou School of Magic, Koldovstorez, Castelobruxo, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These classes are important preparation for any magical career and any secondary education institutions you wish to partake in._

_Additionally, enclosed in this letter is a draft of your class list. This schedule was put together by your head of house based on the careers you expressed interest in before exams. However, this list will be determined by both your eligibility in the class and your interest in the subject. In order to finalize your class registration, simply write down the classes you wish to take on the parchment paper containing the draft of your class list. As we, the Hogwarts staff, wish for this decision to be taken seriously you have till August 2 ndto finalize your class registration. _

_Thirdly, Mr. Potter, we are proud to announce you have made_ _quidditch_ _captain. However, we understand that, last year you unfairly received a lifetime banishment from_ _quidditch_ _. This ban has been lifted as the teacher who instituted this policy was found to be punishing students unlawfully and has lost their teaching license. If, should for any reason, you do not want this position please owl your head of house before the 31 stof July and adequate arrangements shall be made. _

_Finally, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’s first term will begin the first of September. All students are expected to arrive at platform 9¾ before the train leaves at 11:00am. If there are any complications, please owl your head of house._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry paused for a minute and re-read the letter. It seemed as though his letter had gotten delayed. There was no way they expected Harry to make his class registration in two days. But what really confirmed the delay was the quidditch captaincy. Obviously, the letter was supposed to reach him before yesterday. Perhaps the owl had gotten lost on its way to find him because he wasn’t staying with the Dursleys anymore. But Harry suspected that was not what happened. Hedwig had never gotten lost on her way to find Sirius under the Fidelius Charm, and Harry had never even used Siri’s real name. Why was his letter late? Did someone tamper with it? Before Harry started to spiral, he decided he should read the rest of the letter. After all Hermione made both Ron and he study till their brains were going to explode with information. Smiling sadly, Harry looked over his O.W.L results.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level results for Harry J. Potter_

_Astronomy: E_

_Charms: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: D_

_Herbology: O_

_History of Magic: N/A_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Dear Mr. Potter there seems to have been a medical disturbance during your History of Magic examination, please contact the Educational Institute of Magic in the Britten Ministry of Magic to schedule a retake exam. In order to do this please provide proof of the medical disturbance._

_Based on these results you are eligible to take the following classes; please note you are only allowed to take_ _N.E.W.T_ _twelve classes (ONLY SEVEN ARE RECOMMENDED):_

_Astronomy (requirement A)_

_Charms (requirement E)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (requirement A)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (requirement O)_

_Herbology (requirement E)_

_Potions (requirement E)_

_Transfiguration (requirement O)_

_Magical Law (requirement N/A)_

_Music (requirement N/A)_

_The Forgotten Art (requirement N/A)_

_Healing (requirement: E Transfiguration, charms, and Potions)_

_Home management skills (requirement N/A)_

_Career Planning (requirement N/A)_

_Ecology (requirement A in Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Zoology (requirement A in Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Depending on History of Magic Result_

_Ancient Civilizations (requirement: E in History of Magic)_

_Anthropology (requirement: A in History of Magic)_

_Magical Philosophy (requirement: E in History of Magic)_

_Based on your results, and your discussion with the Head of Gryffindor, the draft of your class list is:_

_Charms (requirement E)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (requirement O)_

_Potions (requirement E)_

_Transfiguration (requirement O)_

_Magical Law (requirement N/A)_

_Healing (requirement: E Transfiguration, charms, and Potions)_

_Career Planning (requirement N/A)_

_If you wish to make changes, or add classes please write the class you wish to partake in on this parchment, classes you do not wish to take cross off. This will be automatically added to the Hogwarts register if you have the necessary O.W.L for the subject. However, should you fail to make any changes by August 2 nd, your class registry will remain the same. Any additional information on careers can be found in free pamphlets at Flourish and Blotts. _

Harry could have sworn the requirement for potions was an O. While most of the professors at Hogwarts accepted an E, Snape had higher expectations then most. When Harry had first heard this, he thought Snape was just being unusually hard on students, this thought was only furthered by Ron’s snide remarks after the meetings with Ms. McGonagall. But now Harry thought he understood why it was necessary to get an O. Potions is a very dangerous subject, one wrong move and the room could explode, it was delicate art. It would be very bad if Ron or Seamus were to be in advanced potions, the entire castle would explode.However, this made Harry wonder why Ms. McGonagall didn’t require an O. as fare as Harry New, in 7thyear they would learn human transfiguration, which could permanently harm or kill the person that was transfigured. But Harry had never heard of anyone getting permanently injured in her class, perhaps, that’s why she had the lower stipulation.

Harry also had to do a double take on the class list he was given. Forgotten Arts? Magical Law? Healing? Harry had no idea these classes were offered at Hogwarts. Much less any of the other History classes, if he had Harry would have put a little more effort into the History of Magic test. But it seemed he only had a day to study and take the test if he wanted any chance of taking these classes. He didn’t need them to become an Auror, but they sounded really interesting and Harry didn’t really want to become an Auror anyway. Fourth and Fifth year had shown Harry that the ministry was the last place he ever wanted to work. Furthermore, taking orders were just not his style. Harry wasn’t uncooperative, but he wanted to be his own boss, make his own decisions.

Harry suddenly remembered the note Ragnok gave him. He turned to the nightstand where he left it the night before.

_Please meet me at 12pm the 1 stof August to discuss the remaining items._

He had completely forgotten there were other things to discuss with Ragnok, the test had blindsided him. Now that he thought of it, wasn’t lily a muggle-born witch? How could Harry have inherited anything from her? Let alone the lordships of Slytherin, Fawley, and Ravenclaw? Or a dragonkin inheritance, whatever that was? He needed to do research, perhaps the goblins had an evens family tree? But he would have to go to Flourish and Blotts to grab the information on his creature inheritances. Oh merlin, would Harry turn into a werewolf, would he need to be locked up in the Shrieking Shack? But he was only around, 25% werewolf so he wasn’t quite sure what would happen.

Before Harry got too caught up in his worries, He wrote a letter to the Educational Institute of Magic in order to Schedule a History of Magic test for 9am tomorrow, he still wanted a little time to decide his classes for next year. He was lucky in one regard, if Ron and Hermione were here, they would attempt to influence his decisions. Harry didn’t know how much he could trust them. Had they been aware of what Dumbledore was doing? Were they supportive of what Dumbles was doing? Remembering all the times Ron and made Harry feel bad about how much money he had in his vault, his fame, his grades. He thought it was likely that at lest Ron knew, or someone in his family was forcing him to friends with Harry. And if Ron knew, Hermione knew. Ron didn’t keep anything from her, and if he did, she would figure it out in a matter of minutes.

Harry let out a long exhale as he looked through the window and absently rubbed his hands together. When he felt something cold resting on his fingers he looked down. Yesterday, he did not get to admire the beauty of the rings. Ravenclaw ring was an elaborate bronze band, detailed with flowers and leaves, and set in the middle was a large, gleaming sapphire, which was surrounded by smaller blue stones set in an X pattern on each side. Moving his hand in the stones glistened in the sun. Harry could remember overhearing Malfoy talking about his heir ring. The blond boy had been so proud to be the heir to the Noble house of Malfoy that he wasn’t as quiet. Walking through the halls of Hogwarts, he could hear the pretentious blond talk about his new responsibilities. From what he overheard, Harry would no longer be able to remove the rings until he appointed a new lord to each house or until he died. 

Harry needed to find a concealing charm for the rings. He did not want Dumbledore to find out Harry had claimed his lordships, or how many there were. What Harry had found out yesterday was horrendous. The Headmaster had placed a block on his magic, his heritage, and then forced him into participating in horrible challenges. Harry thought it was to much of a coincidence that Hagrid had picked up the Flamel’s Stone, the day he picked up Harry. But why didn’t Dumbledore wanted the stone sooner, no he had to have it Harry’s first year to test the “boy who lived” or the restrictions on his magic.

Harry shook his head to dislodge these thoughts, he needed to study for the History of Magic O.W.L and he only has six hours till his meeting with Ragnok. Harry still had most of the study materials in his trunk, luckily, he hadn’t gotten to cleaning out his trunk in a while. He turned back to the bed, where is trunk was laying at its base, and opened the lid to rummage around where he could remember throwing his books. Pulling out his old History of Magic books and the study guide Hermione had forced Ron and him to follow, he placed the papers and notes in his bookbag to study at Florean Fotescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour. In the Morning the ice-cream store served coffee, hot chocolate, and, of course, ice-cream. He also heard the store never closed, so there wouldn’t be a lot of people there and he could fuel up on coffee for the long day ahead of him.

As Harry walked through the main room of the Leaky Caldron, he grabbed an apple as it was still too early for ice-cream. There was only one man that Harry thought looked somewhat familiar from his Third year spent in the alley. The man didn’t spare him a second glance as Harry moved passed him to the doorway. When he entered the alley, Harry noticed that it seemed a lot different then yesterday. While still bright and cheerful, there were less people, the atmosphere was more reserved, and it seemed less hopeful. Harry thought that it was probably the combination of war and the early hour. It was around Five in the morning after all. Harry quickly made his way to Florean Fotescue’s and ordered a large, Black coffee. He didn’t like sugar with it, when he was living with the Dursleys Harry would steel small amounts of coffee after Vernon’s morning cup but couldn’t risk the sugar. He supposed he probably developed a taste for black coffee as a result, but whenever he had coffee at Hogwarts Ron would give him a funny look, so Harry mostly just had hot chocolate instead.

Setting up his study area in the very back corner of the shop, Harry noticed there wasn’t anyone else there, just as he predicted. Harry took a sip of coffee then set the old, damaged wristwatch timer for 11:45, to give him time to pack up and run to Gringotts. The Watch used to be Dudley’s, but as always, it was broken within a few days of him receiving it. But, Harry had fixed it up so he could know when to start cooking if he was working in the garden. He turned back to his History notes, Harry whished he was studying History for fun instead of potions when he was at his relatives.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

The timer jolted him out of his reading. Harry had been immersed in the Goblin Rebellion of 1612; he never knew that the Three Broomsticks was used as the Wizard headquarters for the rebellion. Although Harry felt bad for the goblin nation. The Wizarding world seemed quite prejudice against any creature in the magical world. Harry thought this was quite idiotic, as wizards in other countries were allied with dark creatures, and it seemed most pure bloods cared dark creature inheritances as well, if is Black inheritance was any representation.

Harry gathered his notes and shoved them haphazardly into his book bag. He had a bad feeling that keeping Ragnok waiting would not end well for him. He rushed through the alley, pushing through crowds of people, as it had grown much busier in the last six hours. It also seemed like there were more Hogwarts students milling around, harry round recognized a third year Slytherin and a couple fifth year Hufflepuffs in the pet shop next to him. Perhaps Harry should get a snake? Before Hogwarts, Harry used to talk to snakes for hours while in the garden. They were very honest beings, however, extremely defensive. But they were very nice to talk to once you gained their trust, they were quite friendly.

As he entered the bank, he walked up to the goblin that escorted him to Ragnok’s office yesterday. Harry cleared his throat, “Excuse me, I have a meeting with my account manager, Ragnok.”

“Lord Potter, your identification please.” The old goblin said as Harry handed over his wand. “Yes, all seems to be in order, first hall on your left and last door on your right, Lord Potter.”

“Thank you,” Harry squinted at the name tag on the desk, barely able to make out the name, “Nagknus, may your gold flow and your riches multiply.” He then hurried to Ragnok’s office; he was excited to look at the snakes in the alley. He knocked on the old door.

“Come in, Lord Potter” hissed the goblin through the door.

As Harry entered the room, he nodded his head twice in respect, which he learned was custom from his studying that morning. “Greetings Ragnok, I hope your gold grows strongly.”

“Lord Potter,”

“Harry please, call me Harry.” He interrupted quickly, not wanting to be rude but needing to decrease the formality in the room. He wasn’t practiced enough in these situations to feel comfortable yet.

Ragnok smiled slightly, just a twitch of his thin lips, “Ah, Harry, we have quite a bit to discuss today. As we did not completely finish the agenda for yesterday, we still need to review your properties, stocks, and vaults. But because of the… unexpected inheritance and lordships you have these will take a little larger then planed. But before we get started, if you have any questions about what happened yesterday, I will do my best to answer them. However, if I cannot I will refer you to books or beings to learn this information” 

Harry sighed in relief, “yes, I was under the impression that Lily Evens was a muggle born witch. How could I have inherited anything from her?”

Ragnok nodded knowingly, “I figured that would be a question you were going to ask. You see the entirety of the magical world thought that the late Lady Potter was muggle born. However, yesterday evening, after you left, I went through the Ravenclaw and Slytherin vaults, to establish new banking records. Due to age of the file and seaming extinction of both families, this has not been done for a while. But both Vaults contained a family tree. It seems that Marope Gaunt was an heir both Slytherin and Fawley. Her late husband was the lord of Ravenclaw. They had one child together, a female, before Marope’s husband died. After his death Ms. Gaunt had one child, male, with a muggle family. However, because the Slytherin line follows the oldest male child in the main family, the son received the lordship of Slytherin, although never claimed, and the daughter received the title of Lady Ravenclaw and Fawley as eldest in the family. The Daughter then gave birth to a single, female child before she died due to complications in the birthing process, the child was then given up for adoption in the muggle world. This pure-blooded child was Lily Evens, your mother.”

Harry blinked in shock. His mother was a Pure-Blood and the lady to three respectable houses, although she only accepted the Potter line. “Then how do I have the Lordship of Slytherin? If it when to a different side of the family?”

“Well, the son never claimed the lordship and never had any male children to claim the lordship. Thus, the lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin has been waiting from a male child to be born in the family, regardless of which side.” Ragnok hissed. He was clearly not happy about the son never taking the responsibility he was given.

“I think I understand the maternal inheritance then, and the paternal, but what of the avenged and conquest? What does that mean? And why wasn’t the Gaunt lordship passed to me through my mother?” Harry rushed out, just remembering the Hufflepuff and Gaunt line.

“Yes, well you vanquished the Dark Lord, who was responsible for many deaths and a couple extinctions of families. The Most Ancient and Noble families, however, have a stipulation that whoever killed the cause of the family’s extinction the vanquisher shall be inducted into the family in order to keep the family alive and thriving. Hufflepuff was one such family. As for the conquest or conquered, it is a bit more complicated. You see Marope Gaunt had an older brother who received the lordship, had when he passed the ring was lost, however the lordship passed to Marope’s son, who actually claimed it, although not at Gringotts. it seems that you defeated this man, the lordship then passed to the stronger of you, making you lord Gaunt.”

Harry stilled there were only two people that Harry beet, by himself, in battle, Voldemort and Quill. “wh-what was the son’s name.” Harry whispered not wanting to hear the answer.

“Someone named Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he never had an account here.” Harry took a quick intake of breath. He was related to Voldemort. The Dark lord was his great-uncle. Harry cleared his throat, “I’m sorry to say, but Tom Riddle is in fact Lord Voldemort.”

Ragnok stared in shock of only a second, “that’s rather unexpected… However, are there any other questions you wish to ask?”

“I was wondering if you could explain the creature inheritances to me?”

“ahh, that’s rather unexpected, usually a family’s inheritance is a deeply personal matter, your magical garden should have explained it before your 16thbirthday. But I suppose with the blocks on your magic and inheritance this was not able to happen. I can explain the basics, but I cannot explain your situation individually, you will have books in your family vaults for that” Ragnok sighed, “Many years before the first wizarding war, Wizards and Witches were quit excepting of Dark Creatures. Many families believed mating with these creatures would help to make the blood line more magically strong. As these beings were magically powerful, they mixed with the Wizards magic to form a bond with the family. as a result, the family line caries behavers and powers down from there ancestors. These can mix together and overlap; however, each family is quite distinct. But if you want to learn more about your particular heritage you will need to explore the inheritance books in your vaults, after this meeting is done, I can retrieve each book. I can also gather some on werewolf inheritances, they’re rare but Gringotts has some records that I can give you.” Harry nodded in agreement, he needed to know more about who he was before going back to Hogwarts.

“While then if you have no further questions,” with no interruption from Harry, the Goblin continued “I first want to go over your properties, the lower account managers and I have worked on compiling a list of all your properties.” Ragnok said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

_Properties belonging to Lord Harry James Potter._

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_Farmlands in Brazil (un-named)_

_Creature’s Sanctuary_

_Gryffindor Castle_

_The Lion’s Den_

_Reign and Thunder (duelling den)_

_Slytherin Castle_

_Snake Pit_

_Serpent’s Garden_

_Hufflepuff Castle_

_Bagger Forest_

_Peverell Manor_

_Peverell House_

_Peverell Cemetery_

_Black Manor_

_Grimaud Place_

_Black Cottage_

_Fawley Manor_

_Grim’s Cottage_

_Gaunt Cottage (destroyed)_

_Potter Manor_

_Potter House (destroyed)_

Harry cleared his throat, surprised by all the land he seemed to own, “Is there any way to clean one of these properties for habitation.”

“Of course, lord Potter, most of these properties and the family lines have house elves to keep the land in pristine condition. However, given your… particular position, Gringotts could set up stronger wards around the grounds, if you give us a building or such you wish to inhabit.”

Harry’s first instinct was to go to Potter Manor, his father and mother would have spent time there. However, if things got worse and Harry needed to go into hiding, Potter Manor would be the first place anyone would go to look for him. Harry sighed, it was probably the same with all properties that he inherited through his father and godfather. So, he would have to choose a conquest, avenged, or maternal. But Dumbledore has probably guessed, if not known, that Harry had the lordships from his ‘vanishment’ of Voldemort. Thus, Harry best change of survive would be a property from his Maternal side. Slytherin was out of the question, as it could have been included into conquest if Riddle claimed lordship. He cleared his throat, “could you set up Wards around Ravenclaw Castle and Serpent’s Garden?” Harry knew it was a risk, but he really wanted to continue gardening and the land seemed like it would hold interesting plants.

Ragnok nodded, “of course lord Potter, I will send the bill to you in a couple weeks, when the Warding is done. Then of course we have a list of businesses and investments you currently have.”

_Investments:_

**_Eeylops Owl Emporium (_ _Ravenclaw)_ **

**_Flourish and Blotts (_ _Ravenclaw)_ **

**_Borgin and Burkes (Black)_ **

**_The Leaky Cauldron (Black)_ **

**_Magical Menagerie (_ _Hufflepuff)_ **

**_Quality Quidditch Supplies (_ _Gryffindor_ _)_ **

**_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary (Slytherin)_ **

**_The Three Broomsticks (Peverell)_ **

**_Honeydukes (Fawley)_ **

**_Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Slytherin)_ **

**_Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment (Potter)_ **

**_Weasleys Wizard Wheezes (Potter)_ **

“Any questions? The goblins of course will continue to grow these assets, but if you are finished, we will move on to your vaults,” with Harry’s nod, Ragnok continued, “I have compiled a list of monetary values of each vault. The artefacts are not listed, however are apprized.”

_Harry James Potter’s vaults_

 _Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw:_ _83164300202 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 8 Knuts_

 _Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor:_ _20791075 Galleons, 0 Sickles, and 25 Knuts_

 _Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin:_ _103955375253 Galleons ,9 Sickles, and 10 Knuts_

 _Most Ancient and Noble house of Hufflepuff:_ _2079107 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 17 Knuts_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Peverell:_ _20791075 Galleons, 0 Sickles, and 25 Knuts_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Black:_ _415821501 Galleons, 0 Sickles, and 7 Knuts_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Fawley:_ _206899 Galleons, 11 Sickles, and 20 Knuts_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Gaunt:_ _207 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 14 Knuts_

 _Noble house of Potter:_ _207910750 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 18 Knuts_

“Now, each family has multiple account managers, however it is Gringotts’s policy that there is only one head account manager for each patron, I can send a list of your current Head Managers to choose from, however the founders accounts have been sealed and, thus don’t have an account manager. Additionally, the you will have to discuss a new contract, including payment and powers the Head manager will have over your account. So, fare I am acting as the Top account manager as you were born a Potter. However, if you wish to change this, you can.” Ragnok stated, it seemed he was rather reluctant to give Harry the ability to change but was obligated to.

Harry considered for a brief moment before stating, “I wish to continue this partnership if you are willing, however I would like to see your old contract to see any changes that should be made now that you are no longer the head account manager to just the potter vaults.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Leaving the looming bank settled Harry more than entering the Looming building, he finally had answers to most of his questions. Although, he figured some of his questions would never be answered. The meeting only took two hours, so Harry still had some time to study for History of Magic. But first he wanted to get his eyes checked out. He hadn’t had a new pair of glasses, or a new prescription, since he was seven, when he first got his glasses. Harry had noticed a small store a few blocks from Flourish and Blotts. The building was small and there seemed to be only one wizard working at the front desk.

Harry cleared his through to get the old man’s attention as he stepped through the red door, “Excuse me Sir, I was wondering if I could get a new prescription for my glasses.”

“Yes, of course young lad, please follow me, my names Alore Ovira, owner of this shop. If you sit here” He said leading Harry to and old red, barber-shop style chair. “Now, I have to ask, do you consent to a scan of your eyes, it will only be a medical scan of them” Harry nodded, “Fantastic, please remove those glasses.” The old man waved his wand in Harry’s face, a bit to close then strictly necessary, and a soft yellow glow spotted Harry’s vision. “ah yes, I’m sorry young lad but it seems your vision is significantly worse than the prescription in these muggle glasses. I can replace them if you want or I can fix your vision. However, fixing your vision will cost twenty galleons as a posed to the 3 galleons and 2 Sickles for changing the prescription.”

Harry thought quickly, he wanted to be done with his glasses but if he got rid of them people, mostly Dumbledore, would become suspicious. Harry didn’t need the extra attention from the Headmaster, he would already have to act like he was still under the bindings in order to finish his education. “I know this might be a usual request but is there a possibility you could fix my eyes and replace the prescription for normal glass?”

“Of course, many people think that wearing glasses makes them look smarter, but they don’t want to deal with putting them on each morning. Here I have the potion in the back room, I’ll take your glasses and change them out, it should only be a minute or so” The old man stumbled to the room directly behind the front desk.

This place was nice, small but very homely. It reminded Harry of a muggle barber shop he had been in when Vernon had to get his hair cut and didn’t trust Harry by himself after his first letter for Hogwarts arrived. he wondered if there was a magical hair place around here. Harry loved the new highlights in his hair, but he hadn’t had a proper haircut in a couple years. He saw a couple muggle boys with his completion having relatively styled hair. True his current dreadlocks would never be as styles as aunt Petunia wished, but maybe he could give it the more intentional look.

“Here you go Lad, you have quit peculiar eyes, very much resistant to change, still fixable though, just finish this potion, the effects should be immediate, I have your glasses right here,” he said as he handed the potion and glasses over to Harry. The potion tasted like a bitter mix between slugs and sick, absolutely disgusting, but he supposed the medical potions weren’t made to taste good. As soon as the last drop of potion hit the back of his throat, Harry’s vision started to clear. Everything came into much finer detail then his glasses ever managed. He could make out the wrinkles on the old Wizards face instead of the white and gray smudge he saw before. Harry smiled brightly and slipped on his glasses. He payed Mr. Ovira and left the store. Harry had already wasted to much time. He needed to finish studying; Harry may not know what he wanted to do in the future, but he knew that his choices were already limited as a result of his choices in third year.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry had just finished the test. The administrators told him that he should get his results back in a couple hours by owl. Unfortunately, he hadn’t seen Hedwig since the day prior. During the Holidays the snowy owl was the only friend he had and right now the only being he trusted completely. Ron and Hermione could know what Dumbledore was up to, and so could Remus and Sirius. Harry sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. There was a very probable chance everyone Harry thought he could trust lied to him. But Harry didn’t want to think about that, instead he moved to deciding his class registration. While he didn’t have his results back yet, he could decide his other classes. Harry thought he should at least take a lot of classes because he had no clue what he wanted to do. So, he came up with a rough list that was dependent upon his scores.

_Astronomy (requirement A)_

_Charms (requirement E)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (requirement O)_

_Herbology (requirement E)_

_Potions (requirement E)_

_Transfiguration (requirement O)_

_Magical Law (requirement N/A)_

_Healing (requirement: E Transfiguration, charms, and Potions)_

_Home management skills (requirement N/A)_

_Ecology (requirement A in Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Zoology (requirement A in Care of Magical Creatures)_

_Ancient Civilizations (requirement: E in History of Magic)_

If he didn’t get the required E in History of Magic, then Harry could substitute Ancient Civilizations with a continuation of Magical Creatures. This way too he kept all the classes needed to become an Auror so Dumbledore wouldn’t be too suspicious. Although with taking the Maximum allowed classes probably did not help decrees attention. Neither would what he was about to do. While Harry had decreased talking to snakes in recent years, learning that he inherited it from his mother made him excided to talk to the animals again. And while he could now understand Hedwig and the other owls, she would have to stay in the owlery, a snake on the other hand could stay in the dorms. If they bonded enough, the Snake could even attend classes with Harry, as long as it stayed hided. With his design made Harry headed over to Magical Menagerie in order to talk to and buy a snake.

The alley was packed. There were more Hogwarts students milling around the stores. The Alley was much brighter then yesterday, filled with students and family’s exited chatter. Harry managed to slip past the crowned unnoticed and into the pet shop. While his representation in the media has improved, Fudge’s smear campaign last year destroyed his reputation. Now even strangers were throwing jeers at him and asking if he raised Voldemort to get more attention. Although, that made no sense, but Harry noticed the Wizarding population wasn’t very good with critical thinking.

The pet shop was dark, musty, and very humid. Harry walked to the back of the shop where there were four snakes, acorn snake, barred grass snake,emerald tree boa, and rainbow boa. They were situated on one long shelf, with only one, rather large light source above the four cages. It seemed this area of the shop hadn’t been visited in a while. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere. This was not an environment where snakes would be happy.

“ _oooooh, there’s a child, I wander if he is looking for a snake? This place is awful, that old man never cleans_ ”

_“Do not get your hopes up Cyclone, it is not like he would choose you. You are just a common corn snake.”_ The Emerald tree boa snapped harshly. Harry already decided he didn’t much care for the mean tree boa. 

“ _I wouldn’t be mean about that. Corn snakes are beautiful and quite interesting”_ Harry hissed back at the boa, defending the corn snake. All the snake heads snapped up in shock. Harry had made sure he spoke quietly so that the shop keeper could not over here them.

_“You are a speaker, I have never met one before, what is your name hatchling”_ the corn snake hissed, her voice remined Harry of the mothers he saw on Platform 9¾ saying goodbye to their children.

“ _My name is_ _Hadrian, but most people just call me Harry, what is your name?”_ Harry asked, even though he already overheard her name, it was polite to ask.

“ _I’m told my name is_ _Cyclone, but I do not like that name much.”_ The corn snake responded sadly.

_“How do you feel about me adopting you? before we leave, we could change your name to something you like? This does not seem like a good place for a snake as beautiful as you to stay”_ Harry hissed back charmingly.

“ _Yes, that would be wonderful! I have not been out of this room in decades, do you have any suggestions for a new name? I did not think it was possible to change it.”_

 _ “hmm, how about Sia, in Ancient Egypt she was believed to be the personification of perception, thoughtfulness, and emotional intellect. It seams rather fitting. Or Sanra, the Norwegian goddess of prudence.” _

“ _Sia, sounds nice as well as powerful, it is acceptable, hatchling.”_ The corn snake nodded in approval. Harry hurriedly waved over the shop worker to gather all the necessary items: a large snake sanctuary, wooden logs, appropriate heating charms, self-filling water bowls and pools, bedding, and lighting charms that mimicked the sun. While Sia hissing demands over Harrys shoulder.

After paying his items and Sia, Harry and the Snake made their way back to the Leaky Caldron to situate the serpents living space. Harry muttering about his owl, Hogwarts, and any other important information for his new friend to know. Harry hardly registered the strange glances he got walking through the alley, he was too focused on Sia.

However, his happy state quickly came to an end as he entered into his sleeping quarters. Hedwig was stood on her perch, red howler in her beak. Harry’s mind when blank, how did someone use Hedwig to send him a letter? Did someone know were he was? he wasn’t ready to face his friends and others yet.

_“Hatchling, you should open that before it bursts into flames”_ Sia sighed, she had a feeling she knew who sent the letter and Harry would be both pleased and saddened.

Harry sent both Hedwig and Sia an apologetic look before putting a silencing charm around the room and opening the letter.

 _“HADRIAN JAMES POTTER,”_ screamed Sirius making Harry keenly aware of his banshee blood, “I SWEAR TO MERLIN- HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING. THERE IS A MAD MAN AFTER YOUR HEAD. AND YOU THINK IT IS ACCEPTABLE TO LEAVE YOUR RELATIVES WITHOUT TELLING ME! I UNDERSTAND THEY ARE ANNOYING, BUT HARRY THIS IS WAR. THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THEN OUR PRIDE. I SWEAR TO SALAZAR THAT IF YOU ARE HURT, I WILL KILL WHATEVER DARED TO HURT MY GODSON, AND YOU YOUNG MAN. YOU BETTER OWL ME AND REMUS ASAP MISTER OR WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR HOME AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOUR GOING. YOU DID NOT EVEN COME HERE! HOW WERE REMUS AND I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE SAFE. IF IT WASN’T FOR THE WARDS ON NUMBER FOUR TELLING US YOU LEFT WILLINGLY, WE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! HOW CAN I DO MY JOB AS YOUR GODPARENT IF YOU DON’T TRUST ME., I’M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU HARRY. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT AFTER LAST YEAR YOU WOULD HAVE REALISED THE IMPORTANCE OF TALKING TO ME BEFORE DOING SOMETHING RECKLESS. IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN TWO DAYS YOUNG MAN, I WILL TELL PROFESSER MCGONAGALLTO REVOKE YOUR PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMADE- AND I WILL TAKE YOUR INVISIBILITY CLOAK. THREE DAYS HARRY. YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR THREE DAYS. NO LETTER. NO NOTHING. NO HEY SIRIUS I AM FINE I JUST NEEDED TO DO SOME STUFF WITHOUT MY RELATIVES BRETHING DOWN MY NECK. NO- I HAD TO FIND OUT YOU WERE SAFE BY HEGWID SWOOPING IN FOR A VISIT. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS YOUNG MAN OR YOU ARE GROUNDED. I DRAG YOU BACK TO NUMBER TWEELVE MYSELF. FUCK THE MINISTRY, I WILL DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF.”

Then the letter ripped itself to shreds and set itself on fire in the still silence of the room. Harry was in shock, it never occurred to him to let Sirius know that he was okay or what he was doing. Now that he looked back, Harry couldn’t imagine what it would look like to Sirius. Merlin, Sirius probably thought Harry had ran away from everyone. Harry Quickly penned a letter to his godparent, letting him know that he left to do some business with Gringotts, that he had to take the History of Magic test and needed to spend a few days in Diagon alley but would be at Grimuld Place in a few days. He felt guilty about making the old man worry. He truly didn’t think to let anyone know where he was.

But as he watched Hedwig fly off, he noticed another owl flying towards him. It must be the Educational Institute of Magic with his results. The owl flew through the open window and landed on Hedwig’s perch and waited for Harry to remove the letter. As soon as Harry untied the envelope the eagle owl flew back off in the direction he came.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_At the end of fifth year, each student sits an Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) for each of the classes he or she takes. These are standardized tests administered by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. However, in certain situations, the school in unable to provide these tests or the student had an issue in completing the test. Enclosed is the test(s) you took with the_ Educational Institute of Magic of Britten

History of Magic: E

Harry did it! he could take Ancient Civilizations instead of Magical Creatures. Although he loved Hagrid, his classes were a bit too unorthodox for Harry’s taste. He quickly transferred over his list to the parchment given to him by Hogwarts. Harry had no idea how Dumbledore would take his packed schedule, or how Sirius would react to his newfound academic appeal, but it was sure going to be interesting nest year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a tad long then the others so it might be published a little late. But no later then Tuesday. Thanks everyone for reading!


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's a little late.

Harry only had one day left in the Alley, but there was a lot to do. He wanted to fix up his wardrobe, cut his hair, go school shopping, and gather books on pureblood culture and creatures. The nine books given to him by Ragnok the other day would help immensely with understanding his inheritance, but he needed more information. He didn't know if it was common for each wizard to gain creature traits or if it was just the Most Ancient and Noble houses with a creature inheritance. Did Malfoy have a creature inheritance? Harry doubted it, the blond boy was prideful of his family and very loud about what great new thing had happened to him. Harry guessed it was either something one wasn't supposed to talk about, or Malfoy didn't have any creature blood. Harry was also confused about how his creature inheritance would work. Ragnok said that similar traits would combine, but each of the bloodlines would have a distinct characteristic that could be traced back to the creature.

Sia slithered restlessly in her cage, yesterday Harry had promised to take her shopping with him. He had also learned that she was not an ordinary, common corn snake, but she could change sizes at will. Sia had said that this was common among magical snakes and not that impressive. But Harry was amazed, he had never seen a snake change its size, and when Sia shrunk herself to sleep in a small hole within a log, he was surprised. Sia was secretly pleased with his astonishment but rolled her eyes at his naiveite. She was worried about what would happen to her young Hatchling should he go off to Hogwarts unprepared. Harry had warned her of the old Headmaster and his manipulations. While they only had known each other for a short amount of time, they felt fairly close. Harry supposed that it was because he had no one he could trust right now, and Sia could only tell one other person what he was up to, but he doubted she would do such a thing. 

Getting ready for his day was an interesting experience. While he usually rolled out of bed to change and put on a glamour. He now stood in front of the mirror, debating if the disguise was worth it. Harry wanted to learn how to take care of his hair and have it adequately cut, and his glamour hid the length, colour, and uneven snips. The magical inheritance changed the highlights of his hair to a blood-red, which melded perfectly with his jet-black mane. Still, aunt Petunia would always try and cut his hair. Most of the time, she got sick of going through it all the way, and only cut half of it. As a result, every strand on his head was a different length. Some pieces reached his waist while others barely grazed the tips of his ears. Without the glamour, his hair an utter mess. After he got it cut, it would be easier to hide the new colour because he wouldn't have to put as much magic in creating a uniform length.

Harry also usually concealed his clothing. While he still looked like a too skinny child in his father's clothing, the original appearance of his muggle and casual wear was so much worse. Harry picked out the nicest shirt in the trunk and his only pair of jeans without holes in the knees. But the top of his button-up shirt hung below his collar bone, exposing a myriad of scars marring his dark skin. The long sleeves were fraying, and large holes allowed his elbows to poke through when he moved the wrong way. The shirt also fell far past his knees and could be considered an uglier dress than a dress shirt. It must have belonged to Vernon not so long ago. There were no liner rips across the back of the shirt like most of his clothing. However, instead of the clean white, it had been when in Vernon's possession, the shirt now looked like it had a permeant colour of dirt and grass stains. The jeans also had a muddy green combination. However, the lower trouser legs seemed to have a completely different colour than the waistline. The trousers also had holes were his knees were, and Harry had to roll the legs and waist several times before the jeans wouldn't drag behind him when he walked. The belt loops had come off some time ago as well. But all of his other trousers had ripped down the side, which exposed the majority of his legs.

Harry looked in the mirror for a long time. He didn't want to glamour his hair, but then Dumbledore would realize something had changed and look for more discrepancies. He supposed his unglamoured face was different enough from his public persona that hardly anyone would recognise him. However, he would have to glamour his lightning scar and the clothing. The scar was one of his most identifiable features, and the clothes made him look like a small rat. Harry changed the shirt to be a smaller, white dress shirt with no holes. He also shrunk the jeans and corrected the colour. He then put his hair up with one of aunt Petunia's hair ties to hide the uneven cut. While it still looked terrible, his hair didn't look like ruminates from a fight with a chainsaw and an angry pixy. Harry allowed Sia to rest on his shoulders. He was planning to fix his hair before clothes shopping, so he didn't look completely lost, so she would have to move in a bit. Harry schooled his expression as he walked down the stairs, he was incredibly worried that someone would recognize him. Then Dumbledore would find out Harry broke the binding.

" _Hatchling calm down. No one will recognize you in this form. You look completely different than when we met yesterday."_

" _Thank you, Sia, but I cannot help but worry. If someone notices me, all my plans are ruined. They cannot know I am here_." Harry hissed lowly back at her, being careful not to be overheard as he walked down the last couple of stairs and made his way to the Alley entrance.

"Ahh, I don't think I have seen you around here. My name is tom, let me know if you need anything" the barman called from behind the counter as Harry made his way through the crowded room.

"Hello Tom, thank you for the offer, I'll keep that in mind. I'm just heading into the Alley for some shopping." Harry spoke. Sia attempted to snort at the higher-pitched voice Harry used to not be recognized. Tom, however, just nodded, not batting an eye at the boy. Harry moved to pass him to the doorway a few meters away.

The Alley opened it its usual fashion of magical moving bricks to reveal the long string of shops. Harry made his way to the store he had spotted on his second day on the way to the bank. Foundation: Magical Solon and Spa had a clean, sleek exterior with windows covering the front wall. Harry could see that there as only a couple people in the shop. So, there wouldn't be too much of a fuss over his mop of hair. As he entered the shop, Harry heard a quite bell ring out, alerting the shop keeper of his presents.

"Well, hello, young sir. This is Foundation: Magical Solon and Spa, here to serve your beauty needs. My name is Violet Ironwood, what may I do for you today?" The young woman, Violet, stated politely eyes Harry's hair warily. 

"Hello Ms. Ironwood, I hope you are having a wonderful morning, despite the early hour. Unfortunately, my brothers decided to play a rather dreadful prank on me. Forcing me to need a haircut", Harry states primly, thinking quickly to explain the utter horror on top of his head.

"Ahh, siblings can be quite troublesome" Violet agreed, "We have an opening right now, as hardly no one wants an appointment this early in the morning. If you follow me, I'll show you to the stylist that will take care of you today." Ironwood seemed to be upset to be in the shop at this hour, but lead Harry over to a small, dark-skinned woman who smiled kindly at him. "This is Vale Nettle; she will be cutting your hair today. Vale, this is… Sorry, sir, I didn't ketch your name".

"Hadrian Fawley, but please Hadrian will work just fine." Harry smiled at Vale as Ironwood nodded and walked back to the front counter.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Fawley. I overheard your brothers played a rather nasty prank on you."

"While I think I want to cut it all down to an even length, it used to be quite long. But now I'm looking at a shorter cut so it’s easier to manage." Harry stated with his most charming smile as Sia slithered down to wrap herself around his wrist.

"Of course, Mr. Fawley, I have a couple options for you here," Vale states as she waved her wand across the mirror to show three images. The first two were longer then harry wanted, but the last one reminded him of a couple boys he had seen walking past number four, while he was in the garden. The sides of the head were saved close to the skelp. However, the top of the head still had longer hair that curled artfully on one side.

"I think this third one would work well," Harry said, pointing to the middle image.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry was quite happy with how his hair turned out. The top was long enough to put in a bun while he played quidditch. Violet had made sure that he looked good, despite having to lengthen several strands. Harry also had finished clothes shopping, getting an arrangement of Green, purple, navy, black, and white dress shirts and casual wear. Harry thought he looked quite nice. He had decided to change into a pair of black slacks and a dark bottle green dress shirt with a small silver wristwatch and black dress shoes. It was nearing the middle of the afternoon. The hair cut alone had taken well over two hours, and clothes shopping had taken even longer. Harry discovered he like shopping for himself, while there was a twinge of guilt at the amount a galleons it cost, he loved picking out new sets of clothing and shoes.

Harry was looking down at Sia, talking to her in quiet tones about books and school. He was on his way to pick up his school texts and other writings on pureblood culture when he literally ran into someone. He hit a solid chest of a towering man and fell backward, hitting the pavement below him, with a hard thud. He looked up to see who he ran into. The man was at least a foot taller than Harry, well built, and as pale as a ghost. Harry trailed his eyes along the other boy's body until he reached the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, I must not have been paying attention, here let me help you up," Draco said kindly, nothing like the boy Harry thought he was, and offered his hand. As he was helped to his feet, Harry blushed realising he was a few centimetres away from Malfoy's chest. He quickly stepped a respectable distance away.

"Ahh, thank you, I must not have been paying attention." Harry intone belatedly, realising he was being rude by just staring at his rival.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you are? I don't think I've seen you around here before, and I definitely would have remembered seeing a face as cute as yours." The Blond boy winked at Harry, causing his heart to stutter. Harry completely forgot he wasn't wearing the glamour. Draco didn't recognise him as Harry Potter, so perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Not to actually get to know the blond boy, obviously, but for information on pureblood culture.

"Hadrian, Hadrian Fawley," Harry said the blond, "I just moved here to the UK. My uncle and I used to live in the Americas for a while. But he wanted to come back here for work. When we lived in South America, he always forced me to be friends with the local British children. Still, he never taught me much about Wizarding Britain. Do you go to Hogwarts then? That's the Magical school here, correct?" Harry tried to make himself as unimposing and open as possible to relax the other boy.

"Yeah I go to Hogwarts, did you go to Castelobruxo, that's the only school over there right?" at Harry's nod the blond continued "I always did like the thought of their exchange program, but I think I would miss my family too much. Are you going to Hogwarts? I know certain families are refraining from sending their heirs there." Malfoy stated, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to explain his disappearance after this meeting.

"Well, I'm trying to convince my uncle to attend, but he is rather hesitant. See, he was never able to teach me how an heir to a family line was supposed to act in Britain. But from what he told me so far, it's fairly different than how we were supposed to act in South America. I am not an heir to the Fawley line, but I was always interested in the politics of our culture and politics. And I have a terrible sense of direction. My uncle is probably afraid that I'll get lost in Hogwarts. The war is just a little bit of an extra reason to keep me out." Harry joked.

"Well, I can show you around the Alley if you want, there should be a couple Books in Flourish and Blotts about Wizarding Britain's culture and such. We can even get ice-cream if you like, Florean Fotescue's has any flavour you could imagine." Draco stated hesitantly

"Oh, thank Merlin, that would be amazing. I'm going to be completely honest here I have been completely lost for the past couple minutes. This Alley is so confusing." Harry gushed, a little too relieved. However, Draco didn't seem to notice to busy laughing at Hadrian's ability to navigate a straight line. 

They made small talk as Draco showed Harry every corner of the Alley, muttering of their reputation, their affiliations with individual families, and how much he liked the shops. On the other hand, Harry was learning so much he didn't know the wizarding world had. There were junk shops, Malfoy thought they were rather gross and undignified, divination shops, home appliances, camping, art, and almost anything else Harry could imagine. The Alley was like a muggle shopping centre, but he thought it best not to mention that to Draco. Finally, they arrived at a book shop Harry had never been to before.

"Here, I know most people expect to go to Flourish and Blotts down the alley, but this book shop has a larger selection of books and is targeted at travellers and newcomers, so it's perfect for you," Draco stated while opening the door for the dark-haired teen. Harry mumbled a brief thanks before stepping into the shop. There must have been an expansion charm placed in the bookstore as it looked 10x larger than its outside appearance. Books lined every available surface. There was a staircase leading down to another section that was also filled with books.

"Downstairs is where most of the schoolbooks are. They have them sorted out by school, year, and class. So, it takes up a lot more space than the books up here, which are focused on culture, traditions, and government. There are a couple books of the sacred twenty-eight or whatever base they're going off of. Many wizarding families don't go by the sacred twenty-eight anymore because the writer was so biased when he wrote it. You know the Potters didn't get into the list because they had a feud with the writer? The Dark families in Britain threw it out ages ago, but the light only threw it out when they realised that Harry Potter didn't get in. Although, now that the Potter line is no longer Pureblood, a lot of neutral families wouldn't care if that line was included or not." Draco Babbled, "Oh, here, I think I know a couple of books that would help you." The blond boy said as he walked over to a middle bookshelf and started pulling values off of it.

"Here, this is the book my father had me read when I became the Malfoy heir and suspected Black heir. Although I was later denied as the Black heir. Apparently, Sirius Black was never completely disinherited from the family", Draco stated without any hint of anger. Harry, however, was reeling. Draco Malfoy was picking out books for him without any complaint. He was babbling about almost everything on his mind.

"Oh, and this one on our Culture and political duties of an heir, oh here, this one will help as well." Draco continued to pull book after booking off the shelf to place in Harry's arms, explaining how they helped him and what they were about. By the time Draco stopped ransacking the shelves, Harry had a pile of about 20 books, only slipping in a couple about his creature inheritances.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I have to grab my schoolbooks," Draco stated, already walking downstairs. Harry decided that he should follow the blond boy, as he needed to get his books and would probably not be allowed out after he went to number 12.

"I thought you said you weren't going to Hogwarts, Hadrian? Is your uncle making you follow the curriculum by yourself? Cause then you should come to Hogwarts anyway the teachers explain the texts really well.” Draco spoke, startling Harry out of his depressive thoughts of the rest of the summer.

"No, I actually wanted to grab the texts if my uncle decided that I could go to school. If I have the book, then he can't use that as an excuse." Harry lied easily.

"That's such a good idea, but I think if you go to Hogwarts, we just determined your future house." Draco teased.

"Oh, really what? Ravenclaw? I think that I'm not quite cut out for that house", Harry joked back.

"Nah, you would be a Slytherin, with all that planning to convince your uncle, definitely a Slytherin. We could be in the same house!" Draco stated excitedly. Harry knew that it was meant to be a compliment, but he felt strange, he shouldn't want to be in Slytherin, and how he was acting right now made him feel ashamed. He was using Draco for information. He didn't want to manipulate people. But part of him also preened, Draco Malfoy was actually complimenting him. Harry didn't think he ever heard the boy say anything besides an insult.

"OH NO, my apologies Hadrian but I forgot I have to meet up with my mother at the Leakey Caldron for an early dinner. I can walk you there, but I have to get going", Draco burst out, almost running up the stairs to the clerk's desk and paying for his books. Harry followed more slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you this long- "

"No, it’s not your fault at all. I just lost track of time."

"I still have to do some shopping for my Uncle, but it was really nice meeting you, Draco." Harry smiled kindly, keenly aware he was lying through his teeth.

"Yeah, I really liked talking to you, we'll have to owl. I really hope to see you at Hogwarts, but I have to get going." Draco rushed out. Draco waved over his shoulder as he left the shop.

Harry paid for his giant pile of books and put them all in his bottomless bag he bought that morning. Malfoy had shown him all new stores he never knew existed, including a jewellery shop. Ever since he got Sia, Harry wanted to keep her safe from the other lions he shared a dorm with. No doubt Ron would flip out if he ever saw the small snake wrapped around Harry's forearm. But Draco mentioned that this store sold charmed items that could protect the wearer. Of course, he would have to convince Sia to wear the thing, which wouldn't be easy. As he entire the shop, Harry coaxed Sia on to his shoulder.

"Hello, what can I do for you today, sir?" the Storekeeper stated happily from behind a glass case containing an arrangement of necklaces.

"Hi, I hope you are doing well. I was wondering if I could buy a bracelet of sorts. My friend is a snake Animagus, and I wanted to get something for them that would stay on while they are in their animal form. Do you have anything like that around?" harry stated nervously.

"Why, of course. Here we have bands of all different shapes. However, these silver and gold ones are charmed to stay in place quite well, and these are flat, so it won't disrupt your friend. This one also has charms on it to protect the wearer", the man stated quickly, he was shaking slightly and repeatedly glancing at the door as if he was nervous about someone coming in or wanted Harry to leave soon.

The thin banned was a shiny silver, engraved with snakes and roses. In the middle, there was a green rectangle with the words' Si Numquam, Semper Prospera' (If you never give up, you will always succeed) written in gold lettering.

_"It is rather pretty, and the old man did say that it would not disrupt me. It is acceptable",_ Sia hissed in his ear, causing Harry to smile.

"Yes, I think this one would work great," Harry told the clerk, who rushed to bag up the items and sent Harry on his way.

After exiting the store, Harry noticed that the sun had already begun to set and hung low in the sky, causing the street to be filled with orange light. The street had cleared slightly, and the air was colder. Harry hug the Bottomless bag to his chest as he walked quickly towards the inn. Something about the evening seemed off. The full moon hung large in the sky, illuminating the darkening street with its glow. Harry felt a pull towards it. Like the moon was calling him. He wanted to run, to find his pack, to hunt, to play. Only the concerned hissing coming from Sia snapped Harry out of his haze. He shook his head, attempting to clear it, and continued towards the in, not looking at the full moon as he went.

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry took a deep breath as he stood in front of Number 12 in the warm, late morning sun. However, Harry felt that he was sitting in a bath of ice. Last night had not been good. He was plagued by weird nightmares and a strange longing to be near someone or something. Harry could only sleep a couple hours before he decided to start reading the books Malfoy recommended. They were more interesting then Harry had thought they would be. But now, he had to face his godfather and magical guardian, the last two people on earth that he thought of as family. The closest thing to parents he had shown him the same amount of love and affection that other parents gave their real children. He couldn't bear the thought of that being fake or them choosing Dumbledore instead of him. Or worse, didn't believe what Harry told them and laugh at him. Harry doubted that the last one would happen, but he had grabbed the Inheritance test out of his trunk for proof of what he was saying.

Knocking on the door was one of the most frightening things Harry has ever done, including battling Voldemort. He felt as though he waited an eternity before the door swung open. Sirius stood there, looking his usual dishevelled self. But there was a frantic look in his eyes. It seemed to take in the surroundings before locking on Harry. His hair looked like he hadn't washed it properly in months, looking reminiscent of his time on the run or Snape's usual style. He wore a wrinkled pair of muggle joggers and a jumper that looked like it was meant for a much larger man. Similar to Harry's old dress shirt stuffed at the bottom of his trunk, but not as long or dress like.

"Hadrian James Potter get your arse in here right this second," Sirius hissed lowly. Harry stepped into the house quickly, hunching his shoulders slightly. The older man seemed to eye Harry quizzically before nodding and encasing him in the tightest hug the boy had ever experienced. "Oh, Merlin Harry, I was so worried. Dumbledore just sent a letter that you'd run off and no one could find you. Never do that to me again. You hear me, young man? Never again." Sirius whispered into Harry's Hair.

"Sorry Siri, I didn't mean to run off, I just forgot to leave a note. I didn't mean to worry you." Harry got out, smashed up against the older man's chest. Harry was slightly saddened that he had to put back on the glamour. Yesterday had been so freeing. He could just be himself, and no one looked twice at the young man roaming the Alley. But he didn't know who was at headquarters or if Dumbledore was watching the place. Harry wondered how Sirius would react to his real appearance.

"Okay, Harry, come on. Don't just stand in the walkway. Have you had breakfast yet? Have you been eating enough; you look too skinny?" The thin man stated a bit hypocritically, pushing Harry towards the sitting area. "I was just going to help Remus get up. I have muffins on the counter for breakfast. Kreacher made them. I don't think there poisoned, I had one last night, and they were delicious."

"Oh, thanks, Sirius, but I already ate," Harry stated, smiling fondly at the older man.

"No, you don't pup, you could use the extra food. You better be halfway through your second muffin by the time I bring Remus down. Then you're going to tell us exactly what you were up to. No, if, buts, or ands, mister, there was no way business with the goblins required you to leave your relatives." He added seeing Harry about to object and left the room to get Remus.

Harry decided that it was probably not a good idea to irritate his godfather any more than he already had. He wondered into the kitchen, being careful to not wake Lady Black and the other portraits. Sure, enough, there was a plate of around 20 muffins sitting on the counter along with butter, cups, coffee, sugar, cream, small plates, and silverware. Harry elected to bring the food and utensils out to the sitting room at set up a small dining area on the coffee table. He set two plates close to the sofa and placed his on the opposite side. He then poured himself a cup of black coffee as he sat on the floor. Sirius had been right when he said the Muffins were tasty. Harry had missed house-elf cooking, or maybe just home cooking in general, not that he ever had home cooking before.

Harry set down his cup of coffee as he heard the two men coming down the stairs. From the sound of it, Sirius must have been dragging Mooney down. Harry hoped that he didn't wake either man, as the full moon negatively affected Remus. Even though Snape gave the werewolf the Wolfsbane potion, full moons could be extremely taxing for the older man. As Sirius and Remus entered the room and stat on the sofa, Harry smiled brightly at them. He had been worried when Sirius and Remus moved into the house. He knew they got along quite well, were married even, but isolation wasn't right for anyone. Much less if one was a slightly deranged run-away prisoner and the other was a chocolate addicted werewolf forced to spend full moons in a small room.

"Harry," whispered Remus, "Merlin, never disappear like that again, or we'll lock you up in here like Rapunzel" Sirius and Harry gave a small snort at the comment. But Harry smiled a bit sadly at the werewolf. There was a new scar on his face. It was still red but looked a month or two old. Magical scars were interesting like that. The injury could be years or decades old, but the lines still red and fresh looking. Because Remus was a werewolf, self-induced injuries would look a lot brighter for only a couple months before fading slightly, while Harry's scare had never faded, and presumably never would.

"Harry," Sirius gently shook the young boy out of his thoughts, "you need to tell us what you were doing. We're your guardians, your family. We care about you and want to make sure you're safe. But we can't do that if you aren't honest with us." Sirius stated with a calm voice, but Harry could tell something was wrong. Did Remus get hurt last night? Was everyone okay?

"We know something happened, Harry. You disappeared for a week, no note, no nothing, then show up here looking like you've seen a bogart. With the addition of someone simultaneously kicking Hedwig," Remus stated, seeing the mulish look on Harry's face, "Now spill."

Harry hardly debated what he was going to tell them. Last night, after mulling it over, he had decided what to say to them. However, he had to research and practice specific spells to make sure everything would be fine. After all, if Dumbledore found the spells were broken, he could reinstitute them, kidnap Him, or something way worse. Harry quietly looked around the room, pretending to mull it over, while he was actually wandlessly placing protection, eavesdropping spells, and finding any unwanted charms that could threaten his secrets and redirect them to a different part of the house. He didn't want to break them encase Dumbledore, or someone noticed that their magic had been tampered with.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to swear a wizard's oath not to tell anyone or otherwise communicate what I am about to tell you with anyone other than myself." Harry demanded as he rose a challenging eyebrow.

"I, Sirius Orion Lupin-Black, swear on my magic to abstain from any communication involving the subject Hadrian Potter unless given permission to do so," Sirius responded immediately and looked at Remus expectantly.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this. Very well then," the werewolf sighed, "I, Remus John Lupin-Black, swear on my magic to abstain from any communication involving the subject Hadrian Potter, unless given permission to do so." Remus repeated dutifully, making Harry smile widely. He could trust them, and if he couldn't-While they'd lose their magic. Not exactly a win-win situation and more a lose-lose catastrophe, but they would think twice before giving his information to the aged headmaster.

"Harry…" Sirius prompted a bit nervously.

"Well, I don't really know where to start. Ugh", Harry ran his hand down his face and laughed hysterically, "I guess if I wanted to be dramatic about it, I could say it started when I was born. That's when the lies started at least. But I guess that's not completely true, they didn't know who she really was. But after Voldemort attacked, everything got so much worse. And I- I was placed with them…" Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances; Harry was never prone to rambling before. Something must be horribly wrong to cause this brake from his normal behaver.

"Harry, hush pup, why don't you start with what you found out?" Remus soothed gently. Harry nodded in agreement, taking a deep breath to settle himself.

"This summer was great. I was allowed to be out of the house. There were no other…Issues that caused it to be bad. Until my birthday. I had no idea what was going to happen. Sirius briefly mentioned something about my sixteenth and how he was excited about my birthday. But that was the only warning I got- "Harry was cut off abruptly by Siri's shout of rage.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU ANYTHING! NO ONE. HARRY THEY, WE- MOST WIZARDS HAVE YEARS OF PREPARATION! THEY KNOW WHATS-" Sirius's banshee screeches were cut off into a low whisper. "Dear Godric, I'm so sorry, Harry, we were supposed to tell you everything. If I wouldn't have gone after Peter. We shouldn't have assumed Dumbledore told you about any of it. With my Banshee blood and James's Vampiric blood, that could be a nasty mix for inheritances. But why didn't Dumbledore tell you, as a magical guardian, it's his job to instruct you and prepare you for your sixteenth?" Sirius trailed off thoughtfully.

"What? Dumbledore isn't my magical guardian, Remus is?" Harry stated, confused.

"I'M WHAT? Dumbledore…. Oh", Remus stated sadly.

"REMUS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MAGICAL GUARDIAN! THAT MANIPULATIVE ARES. HE TOLD US WEREWOLVES COULD NOT BE MAGICAL GUARDIANS!" Sirius interrupted again.

"Padfoot, let's let Harry explain what happened. For some reason, I think I know where this is going, and there will be plenty of ranting to be done after we have all the information," Remus berated.

With Sirius's nod, Harry continued, "Well, as I said, I had no idea what was happening. When I woke up, I looked completely different-"

"Harry, you look the same?" Interrupted Remus this time, confused

"If I looked any different, Dumbledore will know I did something very good for me, and very bad for him."

"Can we see what you look like?" asked Sirius gently. Harry nodded; he had already shared enough incriminating information so there wasn’t much more to hold against him. He stood up slowly and removed the glamour. Harry closed his eyes and took off his (fake) glasses, not wanting to see their reaction. He heard their gasp of shock. Harry was not ashamed of his new look, he loved the red strands of hair that connected him to his mother, but he knew he looked different and was afraid of how his godparents would react. Harry's eyes shot open at the feeling of a hand, caressing the long scare near his eyes. Sirius was standing in front of him, smiling slightly. Padfoot's eyes widened in shock as Harry opened his eyes, revealing killing curse green instead of the deep emerald.

"Harry," Sirius gasped lightly, "you look so much like your mother, now you even partially got her hair, you look good, Harry. No need to be embarrassed."

"Harry… what creature inheritance did you receive?" Remus asked lightly, looking at Harry's hair, "You look terrific, don't get me wrong, but the hair… it is a particular creature that hasn't been seen in a pureblood family in centuries. And for some reason, I doubt that it's a coincidence. It's never a coincidence with you though, is it?"

"Moonshine, I'm sure Harry will tell us what he's learned, why don't we take your own advice and shut up?" Sirius chastised at the same time he grabbed Harry's hand and forced him in-between the two. "Now, pup, please continue," he demanded.

"Um, where was I?" Harry blushed, "Oh, yes, I woke up, and everything was different. But not soon after, I received a letter from Gringotts inviting me to a meeting with my account manager in the afternoon. My relatives have this rule that if I leave their house to enter any part of the magical world, I can't go back to them. So, I had to sneak out of Privet Drive and planned to stay in Diagon Alley for the remainder of the summer. But when I got to Gringotts… well here", Harry handed his inheritance test to Remus.

He waited for the two men to finish reading the parchment and thought back to how they reacted to his news. They seemed to be accepting what he had to say at face value. But he didn't understand why they thought Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian. Didn't his parents ask before assigning Remus the duty? From what Ragnok said, the task was one of the most important parts of raising a magical child. It was tradition to host a ceremony, after the guardian accepted, to announce it to the world. Ragnok had explained that it used to be an announcement of allying families and showcasing the trust between them but now was used as an opportunity to celebrate friendship. With the first wizarding war, his parents probably skipped the ceremony, but did they give Remus this responsibility without asking or telling him? If so, his parents weren't the people he thought they were. Or at least his mother wasn't. Harry still wasn't sure what to think of his father.

"I"M GOING TO KILL THAT CONNIVING SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE MESS WITH MY GODSON", Sirius screeched, shocking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sirius, inside voice," Remus chided absentmindedly. Glaring down at the parchment, like it personally offended him.

"INSIDE VOICE. THIS OLD GOAT FUCKE- "

"I'm aware of what he did, Siri, but we can't scream about it at the top of our lungs. People could be watching".

"… Remus, we're in our own house?" Sirius responded, confused.

"Surely you're not this naïve. If Dumbledore is willing to do that to a child, he definitively put tracking and spying charms all over this house." Remus rolled his eyes and started to take out his wand to remove any spells in the house.

"NO," Harry stopped him, if that man were to attempt to check the charms they would snap back into place and be worse than if they were active the entire conversation. "I um already checked for spells and moved them, so they listened and reported on other parts of the house. I didn't want Dumbledore to know someone discovered his wards if he blamed it on you", Harry stated, embarrassed of his sudden outburst. Remus just nodded and then stood up.

"Now we have to remove all the spells on your person, and brew the antidote, Siriu- " Harry cut the older man off again, "no, no, there already removed, that's part of why it took so long. The first night in the Alley, I had to get all these removed. The goblins checked to make sure I was not in danger of harming myself or others and that I was stable. But I felt like I was going to pass out. Like my magic had been drained but also was bursting out of it seems. I couldn't finish the meeting. So, we had to schedule a second one for the next day."

"But Harry, that's still only two days, what else happened to make your stay in Diagon Alley so long. Why didn't you come here in the first place? We would have helped you…" Sirius trailed off sadly.

"I, uh- didn't what to impose, and I didn't know what I was going to do yet. But I have more news." He trailed off at the look of horror on both of the men's faces, "It's not as bad as this test, but I'm still rather upset about it. When I got back from my second meeting, my Hogwarts letter had arrived. Normally I get it on my birthday as do other kids…" he trailed off again at the look of pure outrage on Remus's face.

"Harry, after their first-year students are supposed to get their letters in the second week of the Holidays," Remus stated quietly, a look of rage contorting his face.

"Oh," Harry didn't know what to say, he always thought it was weird Hermione and Ron were so much more prepared for the school term then he was. Still, he only thought it was because Harry himself wasn't very studious. Now that he thought about it, he never saw Ron or Hermione receive their letters, and Harry was with them on both of their birthdays. "Well, that explains why the dates were off on mine then."

"did you at least get to choose your classes for this year, there your NEWTs classes after all. If Dumbledore fucked this up to, Godric have mercy on him…" Remus started,

"Yeah, don't worry, I got to choose my classes. That's actually why I was in the Alley for a couple of extra days. I had a medical disturbance during the History of Magic test and couldn't finish it. I then had to study and take the test to choose my classes. After that, I finished my school shopping." Remus looked somewhat appeased. "And uh, I may or may not have gotten a snake." Harry rushed.

"a snake? What's their name? OHHHH, can I give a suggestion? What about Snakespear?" Sirius perked up.

"Sorry Siri, I already named her, of course, she decided on the name, but I came up with it."

_"Taking all the credit hatchling?"_ Sia hissed teasingly against his arm, making Remus startle.

"what's her name?" Remus asked softly

" Sia, she fits the description to a T" Harry replied, allowing Sia to slighter out of his sleeve and onto the coffee table.

"AWW, she's beautiful," Remus cued. They both decided to ignore Sirius's statement of "Dogs are better," despite the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Sia was preening under the attention. Despite not able to understand each other, they seemed to be having a small conversation. This caused Sirius to snort, "He's always been like that, loves all creatures. Got along with Hagrid well. When we were kids, he was convinced he would become a dragon trainer." The Animagus was smiling softly at his husband.

Remus cleared his throat, "Harry, how did you inherit anything from Lily? she was muggle-born."

"Actually, she wasn't. My mother was a pure-blood witch that granddaughter of Marope Gaunt and her husband, the heir of Ravenclaw. Lily was adopted by a muggle family after her mother died."

"Well, that explains the differences in appearance between Lily and Petunia." Sirius snorted.

"But why didn't Petunia know? She was the oldest sister? And if Dumbledore knew then the so-called blood protection you've been receiving from staying with then is worthless", Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think either of them knew. My mothers' parents were expecting a child, but the baby didn't survive. I think they decided to adopt it immediately after. There were no magical records of the adoption. So, unless Dumbledore dug into muggle records, he wouldn't know."

Sirius grabbed Harry's face to make him look at the older man, "I think I owe you an apology, I should have been there for you and not trusted that old meddling fool. But I hope you know that I support you no matter what, pup." Then Sirius wrapped his arms around harry in a firm hug.

Remus, Sirius, and Harry had spent the rest of that day talking. Harry, for the most part expressed his concerns of going back to school and the way his friends would react. The werewolf reassured the young boy and helped make a plan with the school year to help keep Harry's new revelations away from the old coot. For the most part, Sirius muttered curses and looked ominous and brooding. Remus had said that this was just how the Animagus reacted to bad news.

After hours of talking, Sirius had led Harry to his bedroom for the next few weeks. It was a different one then he had used last time. Ron and the Weasleys were not projected to stay here this summer. So, Sirius and Remus had set up a room just for Harry. The room was large, with a canopy bed set in the middle of the floor. Harry had felt touched that the men had set this up for him, there was even a couple quidditch magazines set on a side table and a new perch for Hedwig. Remus had set up a space for Sia as well. He never had his own space. In the cupboard he had to store the cleaning supplies and other things, the bedroom he was allowed to stay in was always Dudley's second bedroom. At Hogwarts, he shared a room with the other Gryffindor boys in his year. So, when Harry's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light despite sleeping in a new place. 

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry woke to someone banging impatiently on the front door. He looked over on his nightstand. It was about five in the morning. Who was here this early? Was something wrong? Harry quickly jumped out of bed to check out who was at the door. He dressed in a green dress shirt with black trousers and socks before he crept silently down the stairs, making sure not to be seen.

Molly Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were standing at the front door. Ginny was wearing a garish pink dress that was entirely too short for her to be wearing in front of her mother. But Molly seemed okay with it, so Harry didn't really care about what she wore, besides the colour. It was horribly pink, like Umbridge's wardrobe, and not very pleasant. On the other hand, Ron looked like he just rolled out of bed, hair sticking every which way and in an old shirt that had a large dozen holes littering the faded lion design. Hermione stood next to Ron, whispering in his ear. Harry couldn't make out what she said, but it probably wasn't pleasant from the look on Ron's face.

"So, I heard you found the boy?" Molly sneered at Remus, who Harry just noticed, was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Molly, we already told you he was safe. He's sleeping right now, as it is quite early in the morning, and most children are asleep", Remus said, looking at the three children Molly had Brought with her. "Do you mind if I ask what you are doing here? I don't remember an owl saying you were coming over. Is everything alright? Is Arthur okay?"

"Of course, everything is okay" Molly snapped. "We're here to see Harry. He disappeared for a week, Lupin. The boy needs some discipline. How can the boy leave his responsibilities and disregard Dumbledore's orders? Go wake him. I need to talk to him", the women ordered.

Harry hadn't been this mad since his inheritance test, granted that wasn't that long ago. Why did she come so early in the morning, it didn't seem that urgent? Harry really hoped that she didn't wake Remus with this nonsense. How dare that woman talk to Remus like that. How dare she talk about him like that? His Responsibilities? Dumbledore's orders? What a joke. Harry had always thought she was the mother he would never have. But perhaps the potions blinded him to her real personality.

"As I said before, Harry is asleep, and I'm hesitant to wake. Children should be asleep this early in the morning. Besides Sirius and I already talked to him about his Disappearance act. But you are welcome to come in for a glass of tea." Remus stated calmly.

"Oh please, you two pamper the boy, he needs a firm hand. A motherly hand. You know I support your relationship with Sirius, but Harry needs a woman's touch. Men were never meant to raise children. So, Remus. Go. Get. Harry", Molly screeched in a perfect imitation of an eagle owl.

"Molly, I said I was going to let him sleep. You are welcome to stay for breakfast and tea. But if you don't want that, please leave." Remus kept his cool despite Molly's cruel words.

"Fine, but Dumbledore asked us to bring Harry back to his relatives, first thing in the morning. They're worried sick about him. After all, how would you feel if the boy you raised ran away without explanation?" the Old woman bit back spitefully, clearly playing what she thought was her trump card.

"Sorry, Molly, but Harry is going to stay here with us. For the rest of the summer. I sent a letter to his relatives, letting them know that he is safe and whatnot."

"But-but the blood wards. He needs to stay there this summer to keep him safe", Molly retorted, clearly grasping at straws.

"The blood wards are fine, he spent enough time there that they are stable," Remus lied, knowing full well that the wards never existed in the first place.

"Fine, but you should at least let Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stay, it's no good to isolate the boy." Molly berated.

As they walked into the kitchen, Harry ran back into his room, not wanting to get caught by any of the children and forced to spend time with their insufferable mother. Harry couldn't believe that woman. How dare she? Molly Weasley was not nor ever would be something Harry needed in his life. Remus and Sirius were the best guardians he could ever have. They weren't irrationally angry, they didn't use him, they weren't Dumbledore's lapdogs. Harry only hoped that it was the Weasley matriarch that had such deplorable manors and intentions. Honestly, she calls herself his mother figure. 


End file.
